Mi mision personal hacerte el amor
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Un titulo largo lo se bueno aquí el resumen: LEMON LEMON ONE SHOT Sasuke vuelve de una misión lo primero que desea hacer es el amor con sakura una serie repetida de interrupciones, hace que le pida a naruto que le mande a una misión con sakura, sus mejores tres días. Curiosidad familia uchiha sus nombres tiene inicial S curioso:3


**Hola aquí con una nueva historia espero les guste.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**Lemon Lemon por aquello que alguno no le guste**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**OCC**

**Vocabulario soez**

**Bien empecemos **

Era un día cualquiera como otro en Konoha, saliendo de la torre del hogake iba un pelinegro camino a su hogar

-"Un largo tiempo de misión estoy agotado solo deseo estar con mi pequeña hija y mi bella esposa y hacer cositas ricas ahhh sueno como todo un pervertido pero desde que estoy de mi misión no eh pensado en otra cosa malditas misiones" estoy en casa-dijo entrando-¿donde están?-se pregunto al no recibir ninguna respuesta así que decidió caminar hasta que se encontró a sakura preparando el almuerzo se le acercó en silencio y la abrazo por detrás-hola-le susurro sensualmente

-Sasuke estás aquí te extrañe tanto-dijo dándose vuelta en los brazos de sasuke para darle un beso

-Y yo a ti donde esta sarada-

-En la academia ya casi llega-dijo dándose vuelta para seguir con el almuerzo

-Te extrañe-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

-Ya me lo dijiste sasuke-dijo sakura juguetona

-Las extrañe-dijo sasuke subiendo sus manos a los pechos de sakura y apretarlos

-Sasuke-gimio sakura restregando su trasero contra el miembro de sasuke que empezaba a despertar

-Sakura que rico de mueves-dijo empezando a bajar el cierre de la blusa de sakura

-¡PAPA REGRESASTE!-

-¡SADARA!-grito sakura quitando rápidamente las manos de sasuke de sus pechos

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Nada nada pequeña solo abrazaba a mamá la extrañe mucho igual a ti que no hay un abrazo de bienvenido para papá-

-Bueno creo que si te extrañe papi-dijo abrazándolo

-Yo también te extrañe y dime como te esta yendo en la academia-

-Bien si no estuviera el tonto de bolt-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto hija?-pregunto sakura

-Por ser tan tonto y escandaloso-

-A de ser tan tonto como naruto a su edad-

-Bueno ya dejen de criticar al usumaki vamos a comer-

-Si yo traeré los cubiertos mamá-

-Gracias, sasuke puedes traer el fresco-

-Claro-

-Papá al terminar de comer me puedes ayudar con el control de mi chakra-

-Sarada tu papá tiene que descansar yo te ayudo si-

-Emmm está bien-dijo no muy convencida

-Vamos tu mamá es esta mas buena que yo con el control se chakra-

-¿Mas buena que tú?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si cuando éramos mas jóvenes me superaba en muchas cosas-

-Bien enséñame tu mamá-

-Claro ahora a comer-

Y así pasaron las horas esta que se hizo de noche sarada supo controlar perfectamente el chakra como su madre, sasuke había descansado.

-A que cansado-

-Ven acuéstate conmigo-

-Eres un dormilón sasuke-

-Tenía mucho sueno y extrañaba mi cama-

-Cuando llegaste no parecías tener sueño-dijo sakura acostándose

-No porque venía impaciente por hacerle el amor-dijo colocándose sobre ella y empezando a besar su cuello

-Sasuke estoy cansada-

-¿Qué?-

-Si lo siento sarada puede ser muy exigente con su entrenamiento, sabes qué sino hubiera aceptado hacer el amor pero ahora no estoy cansada lo siento-

-Bueno no importa pero mañana no te me salvas eh-

-Jijiji si sasuke te amo buenas noches-

-También te amo descansa-

Al otro día

-Mamá despierta-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mi desayuno dormiste de más-

-Qué hora es-

-Seis y cuarenta-

-¡¿Qué pero entras a las siete?!-

-Si apúrate-dijo agarrándola de mano

-Si ya tienes todo listo-

-Creo que si-

-Perdón sarada me dormí ten come cereal aquí está el jugo de naranja rápido-

-Si-dijo sarada comiendo como nunca lo había hecho

-Ve a lavarte los dientes rápido-

-Si-dijo yendo al baño-listo-

-Corre y ve con cuido ahh ahh tus lentes ten cuidado-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Gracias mami y despides de papá que está dormido-dijo para salir corriendo

-Si-

-¿Quién está dormido?-dijo sasuke abrazando a sakura

-Ya despertaste-

-Y con ese alboroto quien no-

-Jajaja lo siento me levante tarde-

-Bueno no importa qué tal si tu y yo nos vamos a bañar juntos-dijo besando su cuello

-Me gusta la idea-

-Pues vamos-dijo caminado al baño

-Deseo tanto bañarme contigo-dijo quitándose el pantalón de dormir

-Yo igual-dijo apunto e quitarse la blusa de la pijama

-¡Mama!-

-Pensé que iba tarde-

-Se le olvido algo ¡ya voy!-dijo saliendo del baño-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mi merienda mamá se te olvido-

-Mi niña no ay tiempo ve rápido sino llegaras tarde yo mandare tu merienda con tu padre si-

-De acuerdo adiós-

-Ya volví-

-Ya te extrañaba-dijo agarrándola de la cintura-yo quitare esto-dijo quitándole la blusa a sakura dejando ver sus pechos-hermosos-y esto-bajando el short-eres hermosa-dijo cuando por fin la pudo ver desnuda

-Gracias ahora nos podemos bañar-dijo jalando a sasuke bajo el choro de agua

-Ahh como extrañaba estar así contigo-dijo agarrándola de la cintura para después empezar un apasionado beso

-Mmm yo también lo extrañaba mas con estos besos y extrañaba sentir alegre a nuestro amiguito-dijo sakura que sentía en pene de sasuke apretarse contra su vientre

-Amiguito hmp amigote y que esperas está feliz de verte así desnuda y ansioso de estar dentro de ti-

-Pues yo estoy ansiosa por sentirlo dentro que esperas sasuke-

-Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras-dijo para agarrarla de las nalgas haciendo que enredara sus piernas en la cintura de sasuke-muero por estar dentro de ti

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!-

-Ahora que-susurro sasuke frustrado

-Iré yo quédate aquí-dijo sakura envolviéndose en un paño saliendo del baño-que pasa Moegi-

-Te necesitan urgente en el hospital-

-Me baño y me voy-

-Rápido sakura es una emergencia-

-"Diablos porque hoy" si ya voy Moegi-dijo para devolverse al baño

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Perdón sasuke me necesitan urgente en el hospital me tengo que bañar rápido-

-Ahhh no queda de otra te necesitan-

-Lo siento-dijo dándole un beso-tienes que ir a dejarle la merienda a sarada-dijo poniéndose la ropa limpia para salir del baño

-¿Qué le preparo?-

-Un sándwich y un fresco-

-Bien-

-Adiós cuida de sarada si vuelvo tarde y ayúdale con sus tareas te amo-dijo para darle un beso

-De acuerdo y yo a ti ten cuidado-

Por la noche

-Ya llegue-

-Shh sarada está dormida-

-Se durmió muy temprano-

-Si estoy muy cansado ahora sé porque no quisiste hacerlo anoche-

-Si también estoy cansada-

-Creo que por más que te desea hoy estoy muy cansado para hacerte gemir-

-Sasuke vamos a dormir si, mañana sarada tiene el día libre la pasaremos con ella y en la noche tu y yo podríamos-

-Me encanta la idea-

-Vamos a dormir-dijo caminando seguida de sasuke a su cuarto

Al día siguiente

-Vamos a pasar el día los tres juntos-

-Si sarada no quieres venir-

-Es broma claro que quiero ir voy a pasar el día con mis padres y a donde vamos-

-Vamos a ir al lago a nadar un rato te gusta la idea-

-Si-

-Bueno ve a ponerte tu traje de baño en quince minutos nos vamos-dijo sakura yendo a su habitación

-Estás listo-

-Sí y tu-

-Me pongo mi traje de baño y nos vamos-

-De acuerdo-

-Ehh sasuke me ayudas-dijo sakura señalando las tiras de su traje de baño-

-Claro ven aquí-dijo amarándole las tiras-ya esta, uy el negro es mi color favorito-dijo sasuke viendo por completo el traje de dos piezas negro

-Jajaja vamos-

-¡Mamá Papá! ya estoy lista-

-Claro vámonos-dijo sasuke saliendo de la habitación seguida de sakura sarada

-Vamos llevas la canasta con la comida-

-Si aunque no me parece que tenga que llevarla yo no me veo muy varonil-

-Jajajaja que tonterías dices papá-

-Bueno la canasta esta algo pesada, para mi te vez muy varonil-

-Mmm está bien-

En una hora ya estaban él en lago

-Mamá me puedo ir a meter-

-Claro quítate el vestido y los lentes-

-Bien gracia-dijo para quitarse el vestido y quedar en un hermoso traje de baño de dos piusas azul

-Con cuidado sarada-

-Si papá-

-Oye sakura porque mi pequeña niña usa un traje de baño así-

-Sasuke sarada tiene casi doce años no siempre va a usar trajes de baño de una sola pieza está creciendo-

-No me gusta que use el que tenía antes-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Si el que usaba cuando tenía cinco años sasuke, déjala ya muy pronto la veras con novio-

-¡¿Qué NOVIO?! Ni hablar mi niña nunca tendrá novio y si pasa será cuando yo muera más cuatro meses-

-Jajajaja sasuke eres un padre bastante celoso-

-Solo cuido lo que es mío-

-Si vamos no quiero que sarada este sola-dijo quitándose su vestido

-Te ves hermosa con ese traje de baño pero sabes te ves mejor sin el-dijo susurrándole en el oído

-Que acaso el gran sasuke uchiha se ha convertido en pervertido-

-Si desde que descubrí lo satisfactorio que es tener sexo-

-Ya te perdí-dijo burlona

-Vamos con sarada-dijo sasuke quitándose su camiseta

-Bien-

-Papá-dijo sarada abrazándolo

-Hola pequeña arriba-dijo alzándola tirándola al agua

-¡Sasuke por que has hecho eso sarada puede ahogarse!-

-Hazlo de nuevo papá-dijo una emocionada sarada saliendo del agua

-Que has dicho que se ahogaría-

-Muy gracioso-

-Ben sarada-dijo volviéndola a lanzar

-Dios mío-

-No te preocupes sabe nadar-dijo acercándose a sakura-dame un beso-

-Hmp-

-Vamos dame un beso saku-dijo abrazándola

-Hmp-

-No me copies-dijo besándole el hombro para empezar hacerlo cosquillas

-Jajaja ya sasuke jajaja para-

-Paro si me das un beso-

-Jajaja si te lo doy pero para-dijo para después darle el beso

-Me gusta cuando gano-

-Eres un engreído-

-Hmp-

Estuvieron jugando en el agua un rato

-Mamá tengo hambre-

-Bueno es hora de comer vamos traje bentos-

-Que rico mama bentos-

-Si-

-Bueno pues vamos a comer-dijo sakura sentándose en la sabana que había traído-Ten

-Mmm esta delicioso mamá-

-Si antes ni sabias cocinar-

-Sí y aprendí gracias a ti-

-Hmp y te quedaron deliciosos-

-Si mamá-

-Pues gracias-

Se pusieron hablar un rato

-Te amo no sabes cuánto deseo que sea de noche-

-Jajaja sasuke yo también deseo que sea de noche-dijo dándole un beso

-Vámonos a casa es tarde-

-Si sarada levántate-

-Está dormida-

-Y se durmió con el traje de baño puesto pásame su vestido y ayúdame a ponérselo sin que se despierte-

-Si-dijo pasándole el vestido y alzando a sarada para que sakura le pusiera el vestido

-Listo llévala en brazos yo llevo la canasta-

-Si-dijo cargando a su hija hasta que llegaron a su casa

-Sarada nena despierta tienes que bañarte-

-Mph mama tengo sueño-

-Lo se hija pero tienes que bañarte-

-Hmp está bien-dijo yendo al baño

-Date prisa no querrás resfriarte-

-Si mamá-

En pocos minutos ya estaban todos bañados cada quien en su cuarto

-Mmm saku-gimio sasuke cuando sakura roso su pene con su mano

-Te dije que haríamos el amor hoy en la noche-

-Te deseo tanto-dijo besando su cuello y tocando sus pechos

-Te amo sasuke ya no aguanto-

-Yo tampoco-dijo subiendo la blusa de sakura para meterse un pecho a su boca

TOC –TOC-TOC

-No-dijo sasuke obstinado

-Vamos sasuke no te desesperes-dijo levantándose de encima de sasuke

-Sarada que pasa mi niña-

-Mamá no habrás olvidado tu promesa-

-Que promesa nena-

-Que cuando papá volviera íbamos a dormir los tres juntos-

-Ahh cierto lo había olvidado-

-Así que vamos a dormir los tres juntos-dijo sasuke

-Si papi puedo verdad-

-Claro ven "yo solo quería una noche de pasión con mi esposa"-

-Si-dijo acostándose en la cama

-Bien vamos a dormir que descanses nena te amo sasuke-dijo dándole un beso a cada uno

-También te amo descansa mi pequeña niña-

-Ustedes también los quiero-

-Nosotros a ti-

Así pasaron días cada que intentaban algo los interrumpían sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Ya no aguanto más-

-Oye sasuke no entres así-

-Me vale naruto necesito urgente que me mandes a una misión con sakura por favor-

-Porque tanta desesperación-

-Sakura y yo no hemos podido ya sabes-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Hacer el amor mierda! Amo a mi hija pero también necesito estar con sakura y si no es sarada que nos interrumpe a alguno de los dos nos buscan ya no aguanto más naruto necesito hacerlo con sakura-

-Teme suenas como todo un pervertido-dijo naruto riéndose-pero te entiendo-dijo con cascadas en los ojos-bolt es bastante activo y himawari siempre quiere jugar conmigo y hinata y con esto de ser hogake se complican más las cosas por eso algunas tardes le pedimos a mi suegro que cuide de ellos para nosotros poder ya tu sabes pero me temo que no tengo ninguna misión-

-Pues invéntala necesito estar a solas con sakura-

-Mmm bien esta va hacer tu misión personal-

-Si-

-Les daré tres días serán suficientes-

-Si gracias dobe "mmm quiero comprarle algo a sakura mejor me doy prisa"-pensó saliendo por la ventana

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Sakura buena noticias-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenemos una misión estaremos fuera por tres días-

-Y porque son buenas con quien dejare a sarada-

-Con tus padres-

-Y porque estas tan emocionado y desde cuando dicen cuánto dura una misión-

-Buena esta misión es una misión personal-

-Así-

-Si mi misión personal hacerte gemir-

-Sasuke tu...-

-Si sakura dime cuantas semanas hemos intentado hacerlo-

-Hace como tres semanas-

-Y que dices aceptas la misión-

-Si solo deja que sarada termine de bañarse y le digo-

-Bien iré hacer la maleta-

-Claro-

-Mamá que sucede porque me haces una maleta-

-Sarada hija bueno tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos de misión en quince minutos y tus abuelos te van a cuidar-

-Eh bien pero una maleta-

-Es una misión larga mi niña va tu ropa, tus libros, tu cepillo de dientes y cabello-

-Una larga misión, me traen algo-

-Claro vamos toma tu maleta hay que ir a casa de tus abuelos-

-Si mamá-

-Sakura ya está todo listo nos vamos-

-Si-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Gracias mamá-

-No te preocupes hija yo cuidare bien de sarada-

-Te la encargo mucho mamá y que no vea mucho tele-

-Ven-dijo sasuke alzando a su hija-princesita me prometes que te portas bien y le aras caso a tu abuela-

-Si papi-

-Bien cuídate te amo sarada-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Y yo a ti papá-

-Volveremos pronto mi niña cuídate y como bien eh te amo-

-Si mami suerte y tengan cuidado ustedes también-

De camino

-Me siento mal por dejarla por pasar unas noches de pasión contigo sasuke-

-Oh vamos sakura lo necesitamos necesito hacerte gemir-

-Definitivamente el gran sasuke uchiha se hizo todo un pervertido-

-Si desde que descubrió lo genial que es hacer el amor con la persona que amas-dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de sakura provocándole un sonrojo

-También te amo y a donde vamos-

-Bueno me dijeron que hay una posada con aguas termales mixtas incluye desayuno, almuerzo y cena y por lo que oí la cama es muy cómoda-

-Jajaja sasuke y donde queda eso-

-En la tierra de las olas-

-Volveremos haya que recuerdos-

-Si llegaremos al atardecer-

-Bien-

Y así fue llegaron al atardecer llegaron a la posada pagaron la habitación y subieran a instalarse

-Sasuke la habitación es muy boni…-no la había dejado terminar la besaba con pasión estaba ansioso por hacerle el amor caminaron a pasos torpes hasta caer en la cama-te deseo sakura

-Y yo a ti sasuke-dijo sacando la camisa de su esposo

-Estas tan desesperada como yo-aviso sasuke sacándole a sakura la enagua junto con sus bragas para abrirle las piernas-extrañaba ver tu perfecta y rica vagina-

-Sasuke eres un pervertido-

-Igual que tu pero ahora quiero comerte y empezaré desde aquí-dijo sasuke para empezar a lamer la vagina de sakura

-Ahhh por Dios sasuke ahh sigue mueve tu lengua ahh-

-Quien lo diría la tímida sakura gimiendo así-

-Cállate y sigue-

-Mmm eres tan deliciosa quítate tu blusa y sostén me encanta ver tus senos-

-Mmm sasuke está bien-dijo para quitarse y quedar completamente desnuda-

-Sakura ya no aguanto necesito enterrarme en ti-dijo antes de sacarse el pene por el zipper del pantalón y penetrara de una sola estocada

-Ahhh sasuke mas rápido por favor-

-Lo que tú digas mi cerezo pervertido-dijo burlón aumentando la velocidad-

-Ahhh si ahh sasuke que bien-

-Ya había olvidado lo delicioso que era estar dentro de ti eras tan exquisitamente estrecha-dijo jadeando

-Sasuke para-dijo apartando a sasuke de ella haciendo que saliera de su interior

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa que es tu turno de gemir-dijo sakura para acostarlo en la cama darle un tierno beso para repartir besos en su cuello seguir bajando hasta los pezones de su esposo darles un lengüetazo a cada uno y seguir bajando por su abdomen hasta su pene y quitar el pantalón-con que no traías bóxer eh sasuke con razón se te hizo tan fácil sacarlo antes-

-Claro venia preparado-

-Hmp espero que te guste-dijo agarrando el pene se sasuke rodeándolo con sus dos manos empezando a lamer la punta y los alrededores

-Mmm saku que rico mamas-

-Pero que hicieron con mi sasuke-kun-

-Hoy salió el sasuke pervertido y que esperabas estaba en abstinencia-

-Hmp pues esa abstinencia se acaba hoy-dijo para meterse el pene de sasuke a la boca una y otro ves masajeándole los testículos

-Mmm ahhh métetelo todo en la boca saku-

-Mmm te gusta sasuke-dijo metiéndoselo y sacándoselo todo una y otra vez

-Mmm si saku me encanta mueve esa lengua por eso la tienes-

-Mmm esta mas erecto-dijo pasando su lengua desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene

-Emmm saku me voy ahh-dijo corriéndose en la boca de sakura

-Te viniste rápido-dijo sakura chupando los restos de sasuke

-Hmp-dijo levantándose y levantando a sakura-¿duro contra el muro saku?-le pregunto con una sensual sonrisa

-Duro contra el muro-afirmo dando un brinquito donde sasuke la agarro de las nalgas haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura

-Masoquista-susurro para darle un beso y penetrarla fuertemente

-Ahhh sasuke-gimio cuando este empezó a aumentar la velocidad

Así estuvieron por varias horas cambiando de posiciones y repitiendo algunas sasuke la puso de espaldas para penetrarla por atrás

-Mmm sasuke ahhh-

-Sakura eres tan deliciosa-dijo apretando sus pechos

-Vamos a la cama sasuke-dijo jadeando

-De acuerdo-dijo acostándose con sakura encima-cabálgame sabes que me encanta

-Si lo sé y tu pene está muy duro-dijo para empezar a cabalgar sobre sasuke

-Ahhhh saku que rico te mueves-dijo apretándole los pechos

-Ahhh sasuke-

-Sakura-gimio levantándose para atrapar con su boca uno de los pechos de sakura y turnarlos

-Sasuke Dios que rico-

-Sakura me vengo-

-Cuantas veces has dicho eso sasuke-

-No lo se me encanta venirme en tu interior-

-A este paso voy a quedar embarazada-

-Hmp resurgir mi clan era lo que quería-

-Con otro hijo tendríamos menos tiempo para hacer el amor-

-No importa encontrare la manera-

-Son las cinco de la mañana-

-Lo hicimos como locos-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Vamos a dormir-

-Si-

Ese mismo día más tarde

-Ahh que ben dormí-bostezo sakura sentándose en la cama se volteo para ver si su esposo seguía dormido y así fue o eso fue o que pensaba se acerco lentamente para darle un beso en los labios

-Mmm así me gusta despertar-dijo sasuke abriendo los ojos para darle el beso y colocando a sakura sobre el-buenos días-

-Buenos días sasuke aunque ya casi van hacer buenas tardes-dijo viendo el reloj que marcaban las 10:40

-Hmp no desayunamos tendremos que comprar algo de comer-

-Si tengo hambre-

-Y que quieres hacer hoy-

-Vamos a las aguas termales mixtas-

-Sí y pedimos una para solo nosotros dos no quiero que nadie mas que yo vea tu cuerpo-

-Jajaja sasuke está bien pide una solo para nosotros-

-Bien pues vamos-dijo levantándose hasta que sintió la mirada de sakura en el- te gusta lo que vez-

-Y mucho tienes un trasero -

-Igual que el tuyo-dijo acercándose a ella-vamos a bañarnos-dijo dándole un beso

-De acuerdo-dijo levantándose camino al baño-es muy bonito sasuke hasta tiene tina-

-La usaremos después vamos a bañarnos si tengo hambre-dijo besándole un hombro

-Si estoy toda pegajosa-

-Yo igual-dijo metiéndose en el choro de agua-ven-dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Te amo-dijo tomándole la mano

-Yo te amo mas-dijo abrazándola el agua resbalando por su cuerpos-te lavo la espalda-

-Si-dijo dándose vuelta sintiendo el jabón pasando con suavidad por su espalda, bajo a sus muslos subió a sus pechos volvieron a bajar pero en dirección a su vagina

-Esto es tan erótico-le susurro sasuke al oído haciendo que ella soltara una risilla

-Dame el jabón sasuke-dijo coqueta

-Ten-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

-¿Quieres que te limpie sasuke-kun?-dijo pasando sensualmente el jabón por el pecho de sasuke hasta rosar su pene

-Oye cuidado con lo que tocas porque se activa-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Jajaja sasuke mejor bésame-

-Lo que diga mi molestia-dijo besándola lentamente

-Hmp vamos quiero estar en las aguas termales-

-Me dejas en lo mejor sakura-dijo reprochándole

-Lo siento sasuke ya me tendrás mas tarde vamos no tenias hambre-

-Me lo prometes-

-Si vamos-

-Bien-

Más tarde habían salido a comer algo y ya habían pedido la zona VIP de las aguas termales

-Es bonito aquí-

-Sí lo es-

-Pensaron que éramos recién casados-dijo enseñándole unas fresas con chocolate que estaban en una mesita-y al parecer es de parte de la posada-

-Bueno parece que vas a comer fresas con chocolate-

-Tú no vas a comer-

-No me gusta lo dulce sakura-

-Si pero nunca lo has probado-dijo dejando el plato de fresas a la orilla del agua

-Y no harás que lo pruebe-

-Bueno vamos a meternos-dijo quitándose la ropa seguida de sasuke-ummm que bien es tan relajante-

-Y mucho-dijo acercándose a sakura-Dios te veo desnuda y se me para-dijo apretando su pene contra el vientre de sakura

-Sasuke eres un condenado pervertido-dijo bajando su mano hasta el penes de sasuke y empezar a masturbarlo

-Ahhh saku y tu de que hablas ahh eres igual de pervertida que yo-

-Jijiji si desde nuestra primera vez pero solo no puedo resistirlo me gusta tu cuerpo-

-Y tuyo me vuelve loco el tuyo siempre tuviste un buen trasero-dijo agarrándola de las nalgas

-Lo quiero adentro sasuke-

-Así-le dijo cuando la penetro

-Ahhh si así sasuke-

-Me excita mas cuando gimes mi nombre-dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas

-Ahhh sasuke ahhh-

-Mmm sakura-gimio tomándole un pecho

-Sasuke dijiste que no te haría comer fresas con chocolate-dijo jadeando

-No no me harás comer fresas menos con chocolate-

-A no-dijo estirando su brazo agarrando una fresa-abre-

-No sakura-

-Jmm- gruño haciendo un puchero

-No ni con esa carita-

-Bueno no la comas jmm-dijo comiéndose la fresa-ahh sasuke-

-Me hiciste parar cuando más que nada deseo estar dentro de ti-

-Ahh sasuke-dijo besándolo

-Sabes dulce es delicioso-

-Es chocolate no que no te gustaba-

-Debería saborear mas para ver si me gusta-

-Mmm esta bien-dijo agarrando otra fresa y poniéndose la mitad en la otra para que sasuke agarrara con su boca lo que sobraba

-Mmm sabe rico-

-Verdad y tu no querías-dijo jadeando

-Y se como disfrutar mejor de ese sabor a chocolate dijo agarrando con sus dedos un poco de chocolate que escurría de la fresa para untárselo en los pezones a sakura-esto va ser delicioso-dijo chupando los pezones de sakura hasta que no quedara rastro del chocolate

-Ahh sasuke el chocolate no se usa para eso-

-Ahh bueno ya yo lo use para eso ahhh me vengo-

-Mmm sasuke es tan caliente tu semen-

-Igual qu tus fluidos-dijo levantándola sentándola en la orilla de la alberca abrirle las piernas tomar chocolate y untarle en la vagina- voy a comer rico-dijo metiendo su legua en la vagina de sakura moviéndola de arriba para abajo en círculos

-Mmm pervertido-gemía sakura como loca

Después de un rato

-Ya ves saku como el chocolate es rico-

-Sí y te encanta que te la chupe no-

-Eres muy buena con la lengua como no me va a gustar-

-Mmm sasuke-dijo sacándose el pene de su boca para masturbarlo

-Ahh sakura ya me vengo-

-Ah este paso vas a quedar seco-dijo lamiendo el semen

-No me importa quedar seco si estaría así contigo todo el tiempo-

-Jajaja te amo-

-Y yo a ti, por cierto mañana por la mañana nos vamos te compre algo quiero que lo uses esta noche-

-Emm que será vamos a bañarnos y cenar son las cinco-

-Vamos-

Así lo hicieron salieron de las aguas termales camino a su habitación para darse un relajante baño después bajaron a cenar y ahora se encontraban acostados viendo la televisión

-Estos han sido los mejores tres días-dijo sakura feliz

-Si los mejores como el día que volví a Konoha, cuando nos casamos y cuando supe que iba hacer padre-dijo besando su mejilla

-Por cierto hace rato en la alberca me dijiste que me habías comprado algo que es-

-Ahh si te compre esto-dijo levantándose sacando de su bolso una caja mediana-Ten-

-Y que hay aquí puedo ver-

-Adelante-

-Sasuke esto es…-

-Si un babydoll quería verte con el puesto hace mucho que no me modelas uno-

-Ay sasuke que ocurrencias y mira también trae esposas quieres jugar-dijo dándole vueltas a las esposas con un dedo

-Si quiero-

-Bien espera aquí-dijo dirigiéndose al baño-"solo sasuke me compra un babydoll y con esposas jmm bien que disfrute después de todo fue su idea"-fueron sus pensamientos para sacarse su ropa y ponerse el hermoso babydoll color menta de encaje que caía delicadamente-un hilo ahh pervertido sabe que odio usar esto-dijo colocándoselo se alboroto el cabello como ultimo para salir del baño-que parece sasuke-kun-

-Estas hermoso y el color resalta tus ojos Dios ya te lo quiero quitar que tal una vueltecita-decía sasuke con la voz ronca desde la cama

-Solo para ti-dijo sakura meneando sensualmente las caderas dando la vuelta

-Dios mírate sakura esa trasero Dios ven aquí-sakura camino lentamente subiéndose a la cama rosando con sus manos todo el cuerpo de sasuke

-Sasuke-kun te gusta cómo me veo-susurro sakura levantándole las manos a sasuke lentamente restregando su entrada con el pene de sasuke

-Ohhh si sakura me encanta sabia que te quedaría perfecto-

-Y lo compraste con hilo y sabes que no me gustan-dijo besándole el cuello

-Se te ve perfecto ahh ese gran trasero solito para mí-

-Si no lo tendrás en buen rato-dijo amarrándolo con las esposas a la barrotes de la cama

-Sakura tramposa me engañaste-

-No no cariño solo es un castigo sabes que no me gustan los hilos y aun así lo compraste no-dijo besándole los labios para seguir con su cuello su abdomen pasando la legua de un lado a otro bajando mas hasta toparse con la pantaloneta de sasuke

-Ah saku-

-Shh sasuke te castigaría sin hacer el amor una semana-dijo quitando el botón

-No ahh-

-Oh por un mes-dijo bajando el zipper de la pantaloneta-oh por año-seguía molestando a sasuke esta vez para bajar la pantaloneta dejándolo en bóxers subió hasta quedar cerca de su cara-tu qué opinas sasuke-

-Que te vez deliciosa y apetecible con el hilo no me castigues hermosa-

-Jmm no lo haría es injusto para mi perder una semana o un año sin hacer el amor se me ocurre un castigo mejor-decía sakura bajando hasta llegar al borde del bóxer y bajarlo-esta duro-dijo sakura tomando el pene de sasuke entre sus manos-mmm vamos a probarlo que dices-dijo sakura metiéndoselo a la boca y chupar desde sus testículos hasta la punta donde se entretuvo un buen rato y volvió a metérselo en la boca mientras jugaba con los testículos de sasuke

-Ohhh saku ahhhh por ahhh mueve la leguita ahhh-gemía sasuke desesperado

Un rato más tarde

-Wou sasuke te viniste dos veces eso será suficiente como castigo no-dijo sakura soltándole las esposas

-Jmm te comprare hilos más seguido-

-Hazlo y vete olvidando de tener relaciones-dijo amenazante

-Hmp pero se te ven muy bien-dijo debajo de sakura para darle una nalgada

-Sasuke y ahora por lo que hiciste te voy a dar duro sakura-dijo penetrándola fuerte mente sentándola sobre sus piernas aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas

-Ahhh sasuke-

-Y es solo el comienzo-así estuvieron por un rato hasta que cambiaron de posición

-Ah ah sasuke-

-Sakura mueve más rápido las caderas-decía sasuke acostado en el piso con sakura sobre el de espaldas

-Así sasuke-kun-

-Dios si así-

Muchas horas más tarde mas seis orgasmos

-Ahh sakura me vengo-decía sasuke agarrando fuertemente las caderas de sakura

-Ah sasuke-

-Sakura ven acuéstate-dijo acercándola a su pecho

-Estoy cansada tengo sueno-

-Duerme son las tres de la mañana tenemos que salir temprano sabes que sarada no le gusta estar mucho tiempo sin nosotros-

-Jijiji si es una gran niña-

-Si lo es descansa te amo-

-Y o a ti-

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron se bañaron y partieron rumbo a su hogar

-Hemos llegado-

-Si vamos por sarada-

Así caminaron un rato mas hasta que llego a casa de su madre

-Hola mamá como se porto sarada-

-Se porto muy bien es idéntica a ti solo le gusta estar en el cuarto-

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Volvieron-corrió para abrazar a sus padres-los extrañe

-Nosotros a ti pequeña ten espero que te guste-dijo dándole una pulsera de plata con el símbolo uchiha y haruno

- Te la damos para que cada vez que la veas recuerdes que te amamos mucho-dijo sakura dándole un beso en la frente a su hija

- Y que perteneces a un clan fuerte que protege y ayuda a los que quiere-dijo sasuke agachándose a la altura de su hija

-Gracias papá mamá-

-No es nada ve por tus cosas-

-Nos quedaríamos mamá pero venimos cansados-

-No te preocupes hija vendrás otro día-

-Estoy lista adiós abuela y gracias por todo-

-Adiós sarada-

-Adiós mamá-

Meses más tarde

-Mamá que tienes-decía preocupada sarada viendo a su mama vomitar

-No ha de ser nada sarada no te preocupes "estaré embarazada después de esos tres días mas con los que podemos cuando nadie nos interrumpe es muy probable"-

-Acompáñame al hospital quieres-

-Está bien-

En el hospital

-¿Qué haces aquí sakura?-dijo una enfermera extrañada

-Solo quiero comprobar algo, la sala de ultrasonidos está desocupada-

-Si estas…-

-Creo que sí pero lo quiero comprobar vamos sarada-

-Si ma, pero que tienes-

-Es algo complicado tal vez vallas a tener un hermanito-

-En cerio ma-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si pero primero lo vamos a comprobar-dijo entrando a la sala-necesito que tú me ayudes-dijo sacando un gel del armario para acostarse en la camilla prendiendo el aparato

-Si ma que hago-

-Mira agarra esto y pásamelo por el estomago-

-Bien-dijo pasándolo por todas partes

-Baja un poquito-

-De acuerdo-

-Ahí esta estoy embarazada-

-Eso quiere decir que voy a tener un hermano-

-Si sarada tu padre se va a poner feliz-dijo limpiándose el gel para después apagar el aparato

-Vamos papá llegara pronto-

En la casa uchiha

-¿Qué pasa porque me ven así?-

-Te tenemos una sorpresa papá-

-Así-

-Si estoy embarazada sasuke-

-Pa voy a tener un hermano-

-Es enserio-

-Si-

-Voy a tener otro hijo-dijo sasuke agarrando a sakura de la cintura para darle un beso y un abrazo- te amo gracias sakura ven aquí sarada-dijo alzándola-quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti y tu futuro hermano o hermana es igual los amo a los dos-dijo dándole un beso a su hija-Vamos adormir los cuatro juntos hoy

-Si-dijo sarada feliz

-Que descansen-les dijo sasuke dándole un beso a sarada en la frente y un beso a sakura en los labios-las amo-dijo posando su mano en el vientre de sakura

:::::::FIN:::::::

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me llevo 24 páginas es lo más largo que eh escrito y es probable que se vea chiquitito TWT me duelen los dedos T.T como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí me despido**

**¡AY MIS DEDOS! XD**


End file.
